superjailroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cache for RP 3
Jaillox RIEGGS * *Sorry, I was watching Family Guy with Anne. *10:47 Rigbybestie1510 WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WAITING HERE FOR HOURS WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! JKJKJK #ActingLikeAnAngryWife *10:47 Jaillox RP? *10:47 Rigbybestie1510 YESH *10:47 Jaillox Where were we? I HONESTLY don't remember... * *Rig? *Y U DO DIS TO ME *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *10:53 Jaillox DAMNIT RIG *I COME ON *THEN YOU LEAVE *10:54 Rigbybestie1510 DUDE I'M BUSYING HELPING WIKIS I HATE I DUNNO WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME I GUESS I LIKE DOING IT TO BE A GOOD SPORT *10:54 Jaillox *CAN WE PLZ RP? *WHERE DID WE LEAVE OFF? *I DUN REMEMBER *10:55 Rigbybestie1510 6:44 Jaillox See? • If you act more serious, people will trust you more, and respect you more, and all of that. • *twins are asleep, still riding around on train* D'aww... look... they're asleep... • That's the cutest thing I've ever seen... *takes picture* • You are now away. • *train stops, twins are still asleep* *Mistress gets them off of train* *whispering* Wardy... I'm gonna lay them down for bed... *10:55 Jaillox Oh yeah... *train stops, twins are still asleep* *Mistress gets them off of train* *whispering* Wardy... I'm gonna lay them down for bed... *she takes them inside, them lays them down in their cribs* *she walks back outside* They are so sweet when they sleep... just like you... *kisses Warden* *You are now away. *11:02 Rigbybestie1510 Well, since they're sleep now, what do you want to do? *sly face* *You are no longer away. *11:03 Jaillox Oh, you should know... >:) *actually means just goofing around at the park, THEN sex* *she looks at merry-go-round* *has special two person tea-pot-like structure* *D'you wanna... maybe... get in the tea-pot? *motioning to merry-go-round* *11:08 Rigbybestie1510 Sure... >:) *11:09 Jaillox *5 minutes later* *they are going around and around* *Mistress is turning table in the middle to make the teapot rotate* Wheee! Isn't this fun? *kisses Warden* *11:10 Rigbybestie1510 OF COURSE IT IS! *face turns green* Oh, no... *barfs* YAY, LET'S KEEP GOING! *11:11 Jaillox Oh, dear... *stops teapot* Are you ok, sweetie? Should we stop? >:) *11:12 Rigbybestie1510 NO, KEEP GOING! *11:13 Jaillox Ok! *keeps on spinning* *Mistress barfs on self out of nowhere* *Shit... *Maybe we should stop, dear... *11:17 Rigbybestie1510 WHEEEEEEEEeeeeeee-- Okay... *11:17 Jaillox I need to change... Maybe we can go later... *Will you come with me? >:) *11:17 Rigbybestie1510 Yes, I will. >:) *11:19 Jaillox *Mistress holds Warden's hand as they walk inside* *Jared is waiting for them* S-sir! We have a problem with the- *sees Mistress covered in vomit* Uhh... I'll come back... *he elaves* *leavs *leaves *Mistress goes into bathroom to change* *she comes out completely naked* Oh, god, it it HOT in here... >:) *she giggles lustfully* *she jumps into bed, starts kissing Warden* *What'dya say your train goes into my tunnel? *kisses him again* #BadJokeHurtsTooBad *You are now away. *11:29 Rigbybestie1510 I was eating and came back to trains and tunnels... JK *I'd say, the 11:00 just left the station. >:) *You are no longer away. *11:32 Jaillox Ooh... *kisses Warden* *later* #NotEvenGonnaBotherSayingAllTheOhsAndStuff *Oh, conductor... thank you for getting me to my "destination"... *kisses Warden* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *Oh, Wardy... *kisses Warden* What do you want to do now? *11:41 Rigbybestie1510 Hmm... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:46 Jaillox I know! How about we- *is interrupted by twins crying* Oh, dear... *goes and gets twins* *they want to see their parents* Aw... *carries them back to bedroom* *They wanted to see their Daddy... *they reach out and grab his arms* *they cling around on his arms* *11:48 Rigbybestie1510 Hey Misty? Haven't you noticed Jared's been coming around a lot? I wonder if he's snooping... Awww... *hugs them* *11:49 Jaillox *they proceed to look at him in the face, then spit up on him* *Oh, dear... maybe he's just trying to see what we do so he can use it on Charise... *Because you know how he loves her... *1st line goes last - I know, I didn't plan it right* *11:50 Rigbybestie1510 Ewww... dear, can you get me a wash cloth...? *11:52 Jaillox Sure, sweetie... *gets up, wets a wash cloth, wrings out, gives to Warden* *11:52 Rigbybestie1510 Thank you... *wipes self off* *11:54 Jaillox *twins go to Mistress and try to get dinner* Mistress: Oh, shit... I forgot to pump any milk... Ugh... *twins start feeding* *she is wincing the whole time* *I *grunt* can hardly stand to *grunt* breastfeed them anymore... They're always biting... *Mistress screams out in pain* GAH! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! *11:58 Rigbybestie1510 *pulls twins off* Geez, you guys give your mom a hard time... *11:59 Jaillox *they have look on face* *her breasts have teeth marks on them* Good lord... *Look at what they did to me! *shows Warden teeth marks* *11:59 Rigbybestie1510 *stares at her chest* ... *12:00 Jaillox *gets up, puts bathrobe on* God, that's gonna hurt for a while... *12:00 Rigbybestie1510 *gets out of faze* I'm sorry, what? *12:01 Jaillox *lays back down in bed* I said that's gonna hurt for a while... *snuggles with Warden* Why don't we just watch a movie? *turns on TV* *Titanic by James Cameron is on* Ooh... I've never seen this before! Let's watch this! *12:03 Rigbybestie1510 This movie's so boooooooooooooring... *12:03 Jaillox *turns up volume* *it just started, is at the scene where Jack is in the pub* I don't know... have you seen it? *Don't ruin it for me if you have... *12:03 Rigbybestie1510 It's on for like, 78 hours and it's about boring people on a boring boat... *12:04 Jaillox I SAID DON'T RUIN IT *later* *scene where Jack is drawing Rose nude* Oh my... *covers twins eyes* *they try to pull her hands down* *12:05 Rigbybestie1510 *playing on 3DS* *12:08 Jaillox C'mon, Wardy... PLEASE just watch the movie with me... *closes his 3DS* *he is sitting in the exact position to where he sees the drawing as the 3DS closes* *12:10 Rigbybestie1510 Whoa. Why didn't I wait into this movie long enough to see that? *12:12 Jaillox I picked RIGHT now to ask him to watch the movie with me... *later* *scene where Jack and Rose have sex in a car* Oh my... *covers twins eyes* *they try to pull her hands down* *12:14 Rigbybestie1510 DANG. This movie is AWESOME! *12:15 Jaillox *later* *it cuts to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPLcZ5Rk3Lg scene* *That one makes me cry every time... IT'S THE OLD COUPLE... *message above me was IRL* *Mistress starts crying* This scene... it's so emotional... *twins are crying, but are not using their screams - just tears, because they understand how sad the scene is* *Mistress is crying into Warden's shoulder* *12:20 Rigbybestie1510 *playing Angry Birds on iPhone* Meh... DAMNIT STUPID PIG WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! *12:23 Jaillox *gasps* WARDY! *slaps him across face* *12:23 Rigbybestie1510 OW! *rubs face* It's just a movie, GEEZ! *12:23 Jaillox WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THAT MAN?! *showing Mr. Andrews (the one who messes with the clock)* *No, it's not... *This was a REAL event... *this stuff actually happened... *cries into Warden's shoulder* *12:26 Rigbybestie1510 This is why I only watch cartoons... *12:28 Jaillox *later* *movie is over* *Well... *sniff* That sure was an emotional movie, don't you think? *12:33 Rigbybestie1510 *asleep* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:34 Jaillox Ah, well... *falls asleep in this http://images.wikia.com/superjailroleplay/images/e/e1/661916_-_Mistress_Superjail_The_Warden.jpg pose* *12:34 Rigbybestie1510 *12:35 Jaillox *twins fall asleep next to Warden's head* *they're kicking in their dreams* *they keep on kicking Warden in the head* *12:38 Rigbybestie1510 *wakes up* WE'RE BEING ATT-- Oh. Dang it, they gave me a headache... *rubs head* *12:40 Jaillox *Warden's yelling wakes up the twins and Mistress* *the twins are crying* *Mistress mumbles* Mmm... what do they want? *12:42 Rigbybestie1510 They were kicking my head... *12:42 Jaillox Oh... ok... *rolls over* *their tummies start growling* *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *12:44 Jaillox *they start reaching for Mistress's chest* *NUU *RIEGGS *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *12:48 Jaillox WB *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *12:49 Jaillox *their tummies start growling* *they start reaching for Mistress's chest* *WB * *12:50 Rigbybestie1510 Dude, I need you to save everything... again... T.S. has been acting kinda funny lately and it's bothering me... I've been telling my mom, but she doesn't care... I need my new laptop NOW... *Thankies.